


A little more

by Valadilen



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Movie Night, One Shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valadilen/pseuds/Valadilen
Summary: After Erend ended up in bed after a car crash, his sister announces to him (and soon to the world) her engagement with the Sun-King Avad. Aloy is called to the rescue for a session of "let's not be depressed", with movies, food and probably a little more.
Relationships: Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A little more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A little more](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544702) by Valadilen [same author]. 



The news was now everywhere: Sun-King Avad was getting married; and not to some noble unlucky girl; but with the brave and strong Captain of the Vanguard Ersa. Considering the global political situation, it was a risky move: Carja and Oseram were not on the best terms. However, the public took the news rather well considering things. Those who disagreed were too few to be noticed. Of course, some people were informed of this wedding sooner than anyone else; Erend, for example. As soon as his sister told him, his reaction was: first wanting to break Avad's neck, then to call Aloy. If the first part did not go as planned (Erza was one tough lady, even towards her little brother), the second went without any particular problem. If not for some Aloy and Rost making fun of him...

"Of course she was going to hit you." Aloy said while making some tea. "It's Avad we're talking about here: he's the King. Soon, he'll be your brother-in-law. How protective do you think Erza is going to be towards him now?"  
" _Yeah but… It hurts._ " He replied. " _And I'm not sure I like the idea of someone –anyone—marrying my sister._ "  
"She's your elder and can brutally murder three sawtooth in her sleep. Do you really think she needs you to like the way she leads her life?" Aloy said while Rost was coming in the kitchen. She silently spelled Erend's name when he quietly asked who was on the phone.  
" _Three sawtooth? Come on! The only one capable of doing that, while awake, is you, Aloy_ ." Erend mumbled.  
"Maybe not three, and maybe not in her sleep; but you get the idea." Aloy admitted. "But I'm not the only one thinking she's kind of monster."  
" _Sure, she's terrifying... Wait, what? My sister is no monster!_ "  
Rost smirked. He liked Erend, but strongly believed the man being rather stupid at times. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Aloy fighting with her fingers to put the tea leafs in the tea strainer; while holding the phone. At some point, her frustration won over. She announced putting the phone on speakers then set the device on the table. Only then the woman finished preparing the tea.  
"Erend's sister, Erza, is going to be both Queen and Captain of the Vanguard." " Aloy said while putting the speakers on.  
"Not bad." Rost commented. "She up for it?"  
"If she's not, no one will."  
" _Why are you taking this so casually?_ " Erend wondered.  
"Perhaps because it's not a problem." Aloy said. "Stop feeling so bad about this. Your brother-in-law is going to be Avad. Sun-King Avad. He's one of the best man in the world. Besides, we all know who's on top in bed."  
" _STOP!_ " Shouted Erend. " _I don't want to hear this!_ "  
"I heard she quite good with ropes too." Rost added, with a smirk on his face.

Aloy spited her tea. she laughed so hard Rost had to put some distance between her and the phone. The woman certainly did not expect her father to make this kind of joke. In the meanwhile, the poor Erend almost had a heart attack, imagining his sister doing some bondage trick on Avad. Rost looked back at Aloy.

"Let's be honest." Rost said. "Erza is perfectly capable of doing her previous job and be queen. Especially on a king: the girl can brutally murder three sawtooth in her sleep for All-Mother's sake!"  
"Ah! See? I'm not the only one thinking that!" Aloy said.  
" _She can't… Oh! For fucks sake! You guys are impossible!_ "

Aloy gave Rost a high-five. She filled Rost's cup with tea then sat with him at the kitchen table. While they were savoring their drinks, Erend was cursing the world. Last year he had shoulder surgery which has not healed yet. Meaning he couldn't work on the field and was on paper-work duties since he got out of the hospital. Worried about him not being able to fight again, his girlfriend dumped him for a lieutenant in the King's Guard; about ten months ago. Five months ago, the six-years-old daughter of one of his friend's passed away from a lingering illness. And last week, he had a car crash with some idiot who though the red light was just a decoration for the road. The result: broken ribs, twisted ankle, cuts and bruises. Pure paradise…

" _Anyway. I'm not doing well._ " He finally said. " _'Was wondering if you would want to do some couch potato-ing with me tonight._ "  
"I wouldn't miss it." Aloy said.  
Rost rolled his eyes.  
"And Rost approves."  
"I don't."  
"He doesn't. But who cares? I'm not a child anymore."  
"I've noticed…" Rost mumbled. "I want the baby-Aloy again. She cared a little bit about what I was thinking."  
" _Did she have a choice?_ " Erend said.

The evening started quietly. Erend was a mess. Bruises and cuts everywhere, broken ribs on one side, twisted wrist in the other… His hair was a bit longer. His beard, which was shaved during the operation so the surgeon could fix broken tooth, was now a neglected patchy mess. Aloy feared to touch her friend, in case it would hurt him. However, they managed to find a position on the couch that was suitable for the both of them: Erend lying acrossed it with his feet on Aloy's lap, bowls of food between the two friends.  
The first movie was an action movie involving a lot of bullets and explosions, cheesy script and a flying octopus. The second was a comedy, with a script with way-too-much fluff, but the story itself was quite good. Erend hurt himself when the very serious demon had to dance in front of humans in a tutu to gain time for his friend. Said like that, it's not particularly funny. But the dance… Ah! The dance! Priceless!  
All of this also involved a lot of food. No alcohol, since Erend was on various painkillers and medications. The man did not have the same definition of "food" was used to eat junk food. However, his friend did not see herself buying crap, thus decided that no junk food will pass the front door of Erend's appartement.  
"What are we watching now?" He asked while nibbling a salad leaf.

Aloy changed the DVD and looked threw her friend's collection. She wasn't much of a movie-lover; so half of the films were completely unknown to her. The woman picked few who looked nice; and let Erend choose.  
"That one is rubbish. I don't know why I still have it." He said. "This one is nice. Ah! That one! It's a bit sad, but you have to watch it!"

When the movie was running, Aloy find herself back in the coach, Erend's feet on her laps, underneath a few meters of duvets.  
The story was beautiful. A woman telling a love story to a man who seems to forget things very easily. The whole movie was about the romance between two young adults who grow together, get separated and live far away from each other, before finally meeting again. In the end, the man who forgets all the time realizes it's his story with the storyteller. And he begs her to not let him forget again. In the end, the nurse discovers them both in each other's arms… dead.  
Aloy cried. She never cried. She didn't cry when Rost was in a life or death situation. She didn't cry when she discovered she was the product of a laboratory which spent years of research in the cloning process; meaning she had no mother (or biological father for that matter). She didn't cry the war ended. But now, she was crying because of a movie… in front of Erend! He was her friend, true. But still! She had a reputation to maintain.  
At a point, Erend sat up and took her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, gently as always.  
"I didn't mean to make you so upset." He calmly said.  
"I'm not upset." Aloy cried. "It must be horrible… to forget. And she stayed to him until the end… Always loving him!"

Erend smiled. How could this girl be so cute? The same woman took down singlehandedly the greatest terrorist on the planet and could make the most impressive acrobatics on Earth. She brought back peace on the continent. Yet she was crying in front of a movie. She cared so much about everything. Even for fictional characters in a fictional story! He laid back, taking Aloy with him. She was on the good side; the one where the ribs weren't broken. However her flaming red hair were all other his face. He laughed and blew air to try getting them of his nose and mouth. That made she laughed. Her face wasn't far from his. Erend could see how worried she was to forget… To forget everything: Rost, her Proving, her adventures during the war, even perhaps him. Everything that made her "Aloy", the endlessly compassionate living being that she was.

Erend always loved her. Since they met, his mind was always thinking about one way or another. Would Aloy like this person? What would Aloy do? 'Hope Aloy's okay... His thoughts did not go unoticed by Aloy. She rose on one arm to better look at his face.  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

He raised his head, meet her lips with his. It was more a caress than a kiss; but he love it; all three seconds of it. Erend would have never dare to ask for more. His heart was hers to take. He never really told her but somehow, he was sure she knew. When his head fall back on the pillow, he felt bad. Or stupid. Maybe both. Aloy was not the kind to take the invasion of her space lightly. But Erend thought, with such proximity..., perhaps... Now he knew how stupid the kiss was.  
"Sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have done that... not without your permission."  
"If it's you, I don't mind." Aloy said, blushing a little bit and smiling. "In fact, I would really like it if you could do that again."

  
Erend blushed furiously. However he was not going to argue with her. He raised his head again, she lower hers. Another caress, then a light kiss. A gentle one, then a bit more. Aloy pressed her forehead against his.  
" 'love you." He whispered.

  
Aloy smiled and kissed him again, lightly, then a little more intensively. Erend felt the tip of her tongue lightly brushing his lip; then his own. He had, for a moment, the sensation that Aloy, sitting on top of him, was lighter than before. Her hands slid under his shirt; worked they way up, avoiding the medical dressings as much as possible. Her fingers were cold, which only made the man want her more. Erend sat up (not without difficulty) to let Aloy take his shirt off. His broken ribs were not happy about all this; but Erend could think of worst things to do while in convalescence. His own fingers found their way to her knees, then to her thighs, her hips; venturing underneath her blouse. Aloy kissed him more, then left his lips for his jaw, then his neck.

Everything became...

A little more intense.

A little more passionate.

A little more precious.


End file.
